


It's all fun and games until Jack wets himself

by Freshtale_trash



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: "Technical difficulties", Aftercare...ish, Comfort, Drunk to sober, Embarrassment, Holding, Jack has an accident, Jacksepticeye omo, Kink, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Public Humiliation, Sympathy, Wetting, YouTubers - Freeform, livestream, omo, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: Mark is shooting an all-day-livestream with his close friends Jack, Bob, and Wade. But, the games he has planned get a bit out of hand, leaving Jack an embarrassed wreck by the end of it.This is a Jacksepticeye Omorashi fic. Omorashi is holding and wetting oneself. Yes, it is a kink. There is public humiliation in this. Omo isn't really used as a sexual thing here.





	It's all fun and games until Jack wets himself

Mark smiled widely and clapped his hands together. "Ok! I'm really excited for this next game, because I don't have to do it!" He laughed. "This is called 'Drink From Where?' It's basically just a challenge where we place full shot glasses on a plate of some disgusting substance or a place where the glass will be very hard to drink from. Rules are: nobody can move the cup with their hands or arms. Any other body part is fair game if you can figure it out. It must be completely emptied. None of it can spill or you get a penalty. Three penalties and you're out, so you have to do the punishment. If you back down, you automatically lose. Last person to get out doesn't have to do the punishment. Sound good? Good!" 

"Well, what's the big punishment?" Bob asked, turning to Mark. 

"That's a secret! But I can guarantee that it's a very bad punishment!" Mark put up his index finger as if he was all high and mighty. "And here's the twist! Viewers, those who donate to this amazing cause, get to choose who has to drink from that glass!" He turns his head and points to the camera. "You! Now is your chance to be a part of this stream! Leave a comment, when you donate, on who you want to drink the shot, after we show you the challenge that comes with it!" 

"That's hardly fair, Mark" Jack huffed. "What if they all gang up on just one of us?" He raised a brow, knowing from previous streams that either him or Wade would be picked the most. 

Mark just laughed "then that'll suck for that person!" He put a hand on Jack's shoulder as fake reassurance. "Besides, don't you take alcohol well? You are Irish after all." Mark's tone of voice was obviously teasing but Jack stood his ground.

"Of course I do! I was just saying for Wade's sake" Jack protected his pride boldly, carrying on the old Irish joke. If he were to be honest, Jack couldn't actually take alcohol that good. It didn't take much before he got wasted thanks to his slender frame. Whenever he would record videos with drinking, he would always chug a bunch of water afterward to balance it out. 

Wade crossed his arms and glared at Jack semi-jokingly. "Don't you pin this on me! I'm not the one who called this unfair! I think these rules are perfectly fair, and will raise a lot of money!"

Mark beamed. "Good! Then let's bring out the first challenge!" Amy came onto frame carrying a plate with a shot glass covered completely with marmite. Jack mentally cringed at the thought of having to do that. He'd probably get some in his mouth and would only be able to taste marmite for a long time. 

Donations quickly started popping up with names. It stood out almost immediately that most of the comments said "Jack" or "Seán". Jack took a deep, but quiet, breath. This was going to be a long game. 

~

The majority of shots were chosen for Jack but he refused to back down, not wanting to take whatever awful punishment Mark had planned. He attempted every challenge he was given and only spilled once. 

Bob was the first one out because of how many times he spilled, followed by Wade much later when he refused a challenge. Mark gave something obscenely gross and he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Jack was finally crowned the victor after downing at least 6 shots. The joy of winning didn't even occur to him since he already felt like the room was spinning. 

Bob was the first to notice Jack's state and whispered into his ear. "Are you feeling alright? Need some water? You can take a break to calm down from all that alcohol." Jack hesitantly nodded. All of the attention was currently on Mark and Wade since Wade was receiving his punishment at the moment, so Jack could slip away without everyone noticing freaking out in the chat. 

Mark's kitchen was extremely silent compared to where they were recording. Jack grabbed a tall glass from the cupboard and filled it almost to the brim with water. He drank every drop within a couple of minutes and immediately refilled it. His head slowly started to feel better as he chugged the ice-cold liquid. 

Once his vision steadied, the room no longer feeling like he was on a boat, Jack took a moment to breathe. Just a slight dizziness remained but the buzzing in his ears wouldn't stop. He took a deep breath in and continued to drink at least two more full glasses before stopping. The quick drinking caused a quiet gurgle to come from Jack's stomach, but he completely ignored it, feeling soberness much closer to him now. 

Jack exhaled and refilled the cup to bring with him. He walked back to the room they were recording in, drinking some of the water as he did. Slight embarrassment washed over him when he saw everyone's eyes dart in his direction. 

A nervous chuckle left Jack's mouth. "What are you all looking at? I was just feeling a little dehydrated from that marmite and stuff." He sat back down in his spot between Mark and Bob, setting his water on the floor. 

"Well you missed the punishment!" Mark puffed. He pouted playfully and gently shoved Jack. "You better not be dehydrated still, or else we'll have to give you a punishment!" The three friends all chuckled. 

Jack nodded "whatever, you prick." His tone of voice was light-hearted though he kind of was worried about getting a punishment. He's had an all-day-stream punishment from Mark before, and it ended with something he called the "phobia hat". Let's just say Jack never wants to relive that experience again.

By the time Mark introduced the next game, Jack had finished the glass of water he had set on the floor and the drunkenness had died down. A slight pressure made itself known in Jack's lower abdomen. He shifted as soon as he felt it, recognizing immediately where it came from. His bladder was full and felt heavy inside him. Thankfully it wasn't really a big problem yet, just a bit distracting.

Jack's need only grew as time passed. He was grateful that this game could be done sitting down, but even that failed to help after a while. He tried to act normal but couldn't help squirming every now and then. Although Jack wouldn't usually tryvholding it in for so long, he felt bad for leaving earlier during the last game and didn't want to do it again. 

'Just after this one game' Jack thought to himself. 'If I can hold it until then, I can ask for a quick pee break. Mark wouldn't mind between games, right? He'd understand.' A smile crossed Jack's lips as he imagined getting to go to the bathroom. The idea was pleasant and made him relax for a moment. Jack felt his bladder gurgle, tensing up and immediately snapping back to the present. He didn't think before crossing his legs. His legs squeezed his trembling cock between them but he still attempted to keep it as discrete as possible. Bob and Wade were too distracted watching Mark take his turn in the game to notice Jack's sudden shift in position, but Jack could tell that somebody at home definitely did. 

It didn't take long before Jack switched which leg was crossing over the other, and then switched back shortly after. It was getting much harder to hold in his need. His abdomen felt swollen from his overfilled bladder and he became worried that it might be noticeable. 

Jack's turn came up and he tried not to freak out at all of the attention drawn to himself. The game required him to scoot closer to the edge of the couch and uncross his legs. His bladder jostled at the movement and his cock twitched since it was no longer being squished between his legs. Jack could feel the liquid slosh around inside of him, making him mentally cringe. 

The game was just reaching its end and Jack couldn't stop squirming in his seat. He tried to play it off like he was just being the little ball of energy people knew him as, but he couldn't keep up that charade for long. Jack felt as if he could almost cry happy tears at the game being over. Turning towards Mark made his bladder pulse but he ignored it as best as he could, going to ask for a break.

Just then, a thousand dollar donation popped onto the screen. Mark visibly lit up and stopped everything they were doing to thank that person. Jack turned back towards the camera with a forced smile, though it looked real. The thanking seemed to draw on forever. It was amazing how much this person gave, but Jack was too far gone to really feel the excitement that the other three were sharing. 

As soon as the thanking stopped, Jack went to speak but was cut off once more by Mark. Of course NOW he wanted to talk about the charity in detail. If he left now, Jack would look like he didn't care about the cause they were doing this for! 

The pulsing of Jack's bladder got more and more difficult to handle with every word that Mark said. He tried to stop the flow that threatened to leave him in any way he could that wasn't super obvious. Tears almost started to form in Jack's eyes when he felt urine bead at the tip of his cock, dampening his boxers. The dam was cracking and Jack began to panic. Even if Mark stopped talking now, Jack wasn't sure he'd make it to the toilet dry anyways.

There was really only one option that Jack had left. He quickly shoved his hands to his crotch, gripping his cock through his pants in an attempt to block the oncoming stream. Despite his best efforts, the damp spot on Jack's pants started to spread. 

Mark fell silent and all three friends turned their full attention to Jack. Tears welled up in Jack's eyes, his whole face going red with embarrassment. The leaks turned into spurts that soaked his boxers and pants. It was all over now. Jack let go of his crotch, knowing that nothing would help anymore. He immediately moved his hands to cover his face instead as a steady stream of piss trailed down his legs and wet the couch beneath him. A humiliating hiss became audible. 

The puddle beneath Jack was growing bigger by the second and Jack's bladder was still half-full by he time his friends started to stand up so they wouldn't get wet. Fat tears rolled down Jack's cheeks, only stopping when they came in contact with his hands. The relief felt amazing but it was quickly overridden by pure embarrassment. 

Everyone was staring at him. His closest friends. All of his subscribers. Thousands of people. And here he was, peeing himself like a child. He just wanted to disapear. 

No matter how much he wished it would stop, Jack's bladder seemed like it could keep going forever. 

Finally the stream died down to just a dribble and ended. The puddle beneath him seemed almost impossibly large for his small figure. There was a long moment of pure silence, the only sound coming from Jack's sobbing form. Mark was the first to break the silence.

"Seán..." 

"Don't-" Jack cut him off, hiccuping from the nonstop tears. "I already know I'm a fookin child! I get it! You don't have to make it worse!" 

"That's not what I meant..." Mark stepped closer again, giving a sympathetic look. "It's ok, Jack... You could have just told us you had to go..." 

"No I couldn't have..." Jack sniffled and looked up at him with big tears still tracing his facial features. "You seemed so upset when I left to get water... And you didn't give any breaks... And I couldn't leave while you were talking about the charity! It would have looked like I don't care..." 

Mark sighed "I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to stay... I was joking earlier. I didn't think you would take it this seriously..." 

"Yeah, I wouldn't be upset if you had to get up. I was the one who told you to go get the water anyways." Bob tried to cheer Jack up, speaking with a gentle and reassuring voice. 

"It's better if you just tell us instead of waiting way too long," Wade reiterated. 

Jack looked down at his own shame and shyly nodded. "Sorry..."

"Don't be" Mark gave a soft smile and wrapped his arms around Jack in a very light hug, being careful not to get any of the piss on himself. 

Jack somewhat relaxed. He felt a lot safer now with the reassurance of his friends, but he couldn't help the constant worrying thought that thousands of people just saw him piss himself on Mark's couch.

"Here... Go get yourself cleaned up. Don't worry about the rest of the mess." Mark turned towards the camera, signaling to cut it off. Amy, behind the camera, immediately obeyed. "You can borrow some of my clothes for now. We're about the same size."

Jack sighed and weakly smiled "Thank you, Mark..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually holding while writing this...


End file.
